


Contest Entry

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: An alien shows interest in T'Pol, and Trip doesn't like it one bit!  (03/11/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

It's funny how different things are at night. Even the most familiar objects take on ghastly shapes, and nothing is as it seems. Even in space, the same could be said. Take, for instance, the starship Enterprise. Even with lights in the corridors constantly on, the ship and its crew seemed different. Take for instance, the quarters on B deck, just left from the turbolift and below the bridge. Upon entering, it looks vacant; tidy as a pin, with almost no personal possessions to adorn it. But then, one notices the extinguished candles on a low table with soft pillows around it. Then, one hears the gentle rustling of soft linens as someone turns in the bed.

That someone is a female, judging by the width of her shoulders and hips. In her sleep, she sighs contentedly. A soft light from her window emphasizes the delicate point of her ear and cheekbone, and the nearly perfect symmetry of her facial features made so vulnerable by the light make one wonder why this woman sleeps alone. Despite the fact that she is extremely intelligent and rather condescending, what else keeps men from seeking her attentions? Perhaps it's because she's a Vulcan, notorious for her strength, intelligence and intense discipline. Generally, those who know the species know not to force themselves on the females, but one can't help but wonder about the other species; the ones who know of love and believe in destiny, and will stop at nothing to try and win affection from the one they choose.

BEEP...BEEP...BEEEEP!!!

With a groan, Commander "Trip" Tucker rolled over in his tangle of sheets, vainly trying to find the curse of his life: the alarm clock. He finally located it, and gave it a solid smash to end the insistent noise.

"Damn contraption, who the hell's idea was it to invent those things anyway?" He grumbled to himself. Two days of twelve hour shifts had made nearly everyone in engineering cranky, and the chief engineer was going to get another half hour of sleep before going back into the mess, even if the Sub-commander herself were to pound on his door.

At the same time, the woman of whom the Commander was hazily thinking stretched. Opening her eyes to the warm light of her lamp, she extricated herself from the bed sheets and made her way to the tiny bathroom. Briskly washing herself, she paused as a thump sounded through the wall on her left. It was followed by mumbling and a very clear, "Goddamn the sonofabitch who invented alarm clocks!"

Raising an eyebrow at this ejaculation, T'Pol finished her shower and stepped out in a towel. After over a year onboard Enterprise, she still couldn't understand why humans had such a difficult time waking up. It was most certainly routine by now, yet words very similar to the ones she had just heard were often repeated all over at this time of the day. Stepping out into the main room, she allowed a smug thought to cross into her conscious mind. Vulcans had no difficulty rousing themselves from slumber. They rose and fell like the Vulcan sun. Even Vulcans such as she (away from their planet) all possessed lamps, which slowly illuminated or dimmed in imitation of the sun, allowing for very peaceful and punctual waking.

Another bump sounded through the wall, followed swiftly by a string of curses. T'Pol had to resist calling out to the Commander, because she knew he would not be pleased for knowing of his obvious distress. Calmly, she walked out the door and pressed the doorbell on his. The door opened to reveal a slightly disheveled Trip Tucker, who was too busy straightening his uniform and hair to notice the almost amused expression on her face.

"Good Morning."

"G'Mornin'" He said thickly through a yawn.

"I thought perhaps you might join me for breakfast."

He held back a smile, remembering a time when they had to coax her out of her room for public meals. Unfortunately, the comm. in front of T'Pol's room beeped just as he was about to reply. She answered as Trip stepped into the hall.

"T'Pol here."

"Good Morning T'Pol, would you mind terribly if I asked you to come up to the bridge? There's someone who'd like to speak with you."

T'Pol nearly raised her brow at the request.

"Am I acquainted with this person?"

"No, but they reviewed our database and seem anxious to speak with you."

"I'll be there momentarily."

She looked back at Trip, who smiled ruefully.

"Guess I'll have to pick you up on that offer later."

"Indeed."

Momentarily alone in the corridor, Trip considered the lovely Vulcan. It was mind boggling to see how far she had come. If today she was asking him to breakfast, hell, who knew what she might do tomorrow!" Chuckling to himself, Trip boarded the now vacant lift and went down to get some exceptionally strong coffee. Maybe that would clear the cobwebs from his mind.

On the bridge, Archer patiently awaited the arrival of his science officer. Why this alien wanted to speak to T'Pol of all people he couldn't begin to guess, but he was definitely not going to botch up this first contact. He turned at the sound of the lift door opening. As T'Pol came to stand next to him, he noted the look of calm interest in her face. It also made him wonder just how bored she must sometimes be.

"They hailed us this morning. I suppose you've heard of the Matai?"

Her brow furrowed gently.

"I have never heard of the species. Is their planet in this sector?"

"The leader wouldn't say anything about their homeworld. After we transmitted our database, he became very interested in you. "

He said the last part with raised eyebrows. T'Pol hadn't ever purposely lied to him, but she had a tendency to hold back information until the last moment. He was hoping this was the case. Yet her gaze grew only more confused.

"To the best of my knowledge, these Makai have never made contact with Vulcans."

Now Archer was puzzled. If they had never met Vulcans, how could they have asked for T'Pol specifically by species?

"Only one way to find out. Open a channel, Hoshi."

Instantly, a humanoid male appeared on the viewscreen. Hoshi bit back a wistful sigh. He was attractive to say the least. Golden skin covered perfect facial bones, resulting in a chiseled, sculpted, masculine face. Bright green eyes were set beneath level blond brows, and a high forehead extended to the roots of his thick blond hair. He smiled, revealing a perfect set of ivory teeth.

Noting Hoshi's reaction to him, Malcolm looked at T'Pol. She didn't seem the least affected. He turned back to his console, studying the potential threat these good-looking aliens might pose, both to the ship and the women on board.

Simultaneously, T'Pol was searching her memory for any mention of these beings, but could find none. She also had no memory of this kind of face either, yet he seemed to take great pleasure in seeing her.

"Ahh, you must be Sub-Commander T'Pol of Vulcan!" He said happily. Her response was a passionless as his was emotional.

"Yes."

Archer stifled a smile. This guy had no idea what he was in for if he hoped to charm his way into T'Pol's graces.

"I have long desired to speak with a member of your species. I understand from the database that your kind and the humans have had quite a relationship! Tell me, is your family onboard?"

T'Pol stiffened, as most Vulcans usually did when asked personal questions.

"No. My family is on Vulcan."

Surprisingly, the alien seemed to be even happier.

"No one; not even spouse? Surely a female as lovely as you would be accompanied by a spouse."

Irritation was a comforting fizz under her cheekbones as she replied in an icy tone,

"I am not married. Was there something in particular that you wanted to speak about?"

The alien wasn't daunted by her aloof demeanor.

"My people have heard of the Vulcans through several other species. We have been most anxious to make your acquaintance, and through you other species as well." He said with a glance at the humans.

"Well," Archer began cordially, "Perhaps you'd like to come aboard. We would be happy to answer any questions you might have."

The alien's grin stretched even wider, and he nodded vigorously.

"At once!" He agreed.

When the transmission was over, Archer glanced at the Sub-commander. She seemed positively annoyed, and it tickled Archer to see it.

"Come on Sub-commander, time to play host and hostess again."

She nearly frowned, but instead began walking back to her console. Something about this conversation had disturbed her. She was not fond of overly presumptuous people, and this man's inquiries into her private life did nothing to endear him to her.

"I would prefer not to, Captain. There are numerous matters that require my attention."

Archer fixed her with a coy grin.

"Now T'Pol, do I sense apprehension?" He asked, hoping she would take the bait. Unfortunately for him, that trick no longer worked on his science officer.

"No, but I am uncomfortable with individuals who spend too much time asking personal questions." She replied indignantly.

Archer sighed. She was going to be difficult again. Sure, the questions about her marital status were somewhat rude, but as she had so often said, not every culture measured insults the same way.

"I don't want to order you, but I will."

T'Pol fixed him with a stare that almost said 'just try it', but was interrupted by Hoshi's shy comment.

"If she's afraid of him captain, don't force her. It's natural for women to feel a little shy when some random guy asks if she's single; it could even be a signal."

T'Pol turned her glare on Hoshi, who giggled in return. There was a time when that glare would have sent Hoshi running for cover, but now it was just fun to watch her superior's exasperation.

"That was bordering on insubordinate, Ensign."

Hoshi barely managed to keep a straight face. Archer didn't even try. Knowing she had lost this round, T'Pol gracefully stood, stretching her spine to achieve the full height and authority of a Vulcan woman. She exited the bridge, followed by Archer, leaving the rest of the room to smile and giggle with Hoshi.

At the docking port, the captain and T'Pol waited for Trip. T'Pol was idly calculating how far away she was from Vulcan, and Archer eagerly anticipated the arrival of his guests. As Commander Tucker's form came jogging around the corner, Archer's face broke into a smile.

"Yet another first contact, huh? Who'd ya russle up this time?" Trip asked playfully as he accessed the door to the docking port.

"They're called Makai, and besides being good looking, they pretty friendly and. . ." Stealing a glance at T'Pol, he added, "curious."

The other set of doors opened, revealing the alien they had just spoken with. He was alone, which was unusual, but no one commented. He stuck out his hand, which Archer shook. The alien beamed.

"I understand from your database that this is the way you greet others on your world."

"Yes. Let me introduce you to our chief engineer, Commander Charles Tucker."

Again the alien beamed and thrust out his hand.

"I am called Se'Yul."

"Pleased ta meetcha, and welcome aboard." Trip offered hospitably.

Finally, Se'yul turned to T'Pol. He spent a good time sizing her up, his bright eyes starting at her face and moving down the planes and curves of her torso. He was painfully obvious, and Archer glanced at Trip. Trip, however, wasn't aware of anything except the path Se'Yul's eyes were taking, how close he was to her, and how his own hands began to clench into fists.

Meanwhile, T'Pol stood silently motionless, waiting for him to finish. She was not happy with his display of interest, but she would endure almost anything for the sake of diplomacy. As the handsome blonde's gaze returned to her face, his well-carved mouth formed a seductive smile.

"I still find it hard to believe you are without a life partner. Surely many individuals have vied for your attention?"

For the first time in many, many years, T'Pol wondered what it would be like to strike someone, particularly this man. Thankfully, decades of careful discipline succeeded in restricting the manifestation of that thought into an action. Archer cleared his throat loudly as he stepped between T'Pol and Se'Yul. While her silence did nothing to Se'Yul, Archer was clearly uncomfortable with the open flirting.

"Well, how would you like a tour, Se'Yul? Do you have anything like a protein resequencer on your." As Archer lead the man down the corridor to the mess hall, Trip fell into step with T'Pol, who was dismayed to realize that she was somewhat embarrassed. Being with the Commander didn't help. She was expecting a flippant remark any time now, waiting for him to wink or smile broadly in amusement at her expense. But when minutes of silence between them passed, she chanced a timid, discreet look at his form. Almost instantly her eyes dropped back to their normal level, with the Commander none-the wiser.

It was interesting that at a time like this he failed to live up to his reputation. On any given day, his sense if humor would have kicked in by now, but his face was as dark as a storm cloud and he was tight lipped. This would be an interesting addition to her studies of human behavior. Sadly, they had now reached the mess hall, and Se'Yul had managed to wiggle his way between T'Pol and Tucker. Gently taking her arm, he whispered in her ear,

"I have never seen anything like this, please, show me everything. " Trip grit his teeth and nearly stalked over to the little weasel before a young ensign tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um, sorry Commander, can you take a look at this? The figures don't quite add up on the plasma coolant reactions to the...."

He looked back at the Vulcan and Makai, who had now drifted to the shelves containing food. He sighed and reluctantly took the PADD from the young woman. Meanwhile, Archer studied the situation. Sure, he was just as protective of his female crew as the next man and wasn't all too comfortable with Se'Yul, but Trip was acting as if he and T'Pol were already married! T'Pol could definitely take care of herself, but Trip apparently was ignoring that. He could almost see the wheels turning in the engineer's mind, trying to figure out when exactly he could slug this guy without an overly large audience to observe. If he had known exactly what Se'Yul was saying at that exact moment, he would gladly have helped Trip plot.

As it was, T'Pol abruptly stalked back to her fellow officers. Her ashen face and gleaming eyes were the only hints of her barely contained fury. How dare he! They had barely met 30 minutes ago, and he was asking if she was sexually experienced! His compliments on her figure hardly helped the situation, and all she wanted to do was get out of this conversation and out of his company. Trip noticed the change in the Sub-commander's appearance, and instantly glared accusingly at Se'Yul while trying to restrain himself from putting a protective arm around the slight Vulcan. He easily guessed what was bothering her and instantly took full initiative to get this creep away from his colleague.

"Well, I guess you'll want to be getting back to your ship now."

Archer blinked in surprise as Se'Yul's sunny smile faltered. What was Trip doing?

"I think what the Commander means is." the captain began before Tucker cut him off.

"We have a lot of things to take care of, especially T'Pol. There's a ton of scans waitin' for her in the science sector."

Archer looked helplessly at his guest. There was no way to make an easy remedy now. It was best to back Trip up. Se'Yul seemed to pick up on this and didn't argue.

"Yes, my crew must be eager to get underway as well." He remained silent the rest of the way to the docking port. Once there, he extended his hand for the last time towards Archer.

"Thank you for allowing me to come aboard your vessel. Perhaps we shall meet again sometime."

If Makai had been telepathic, he would have been blown over by the waves of hostility radiating from the other two. He then offered his hand to Trip, who looked like he'd rather spit on it than shake it. But a warning glance from the captain made him take it with a firm grip. Lastly, Se'Yul turned to T'Pol. As his trademark smile returned, he offered his hand.

"May I say goodbye to you in human fashion?"

T'Pol shot a look at Archer as if to ask, 'do I have to?' His pleading response made her nod her head in consent. As she cautiously reached out, he pulled her smoothly to his chest and pressed his perfect lips to hers. The shock of contact overtook her as his tongue slid between her lips to explore her mouth. He bent her back, beautifully imitating the dramatic, passionate kisses from old Earth movies.

As soon as Se'Yul had closed the distance between himself and T'Pol, Trip started, intending to do just what he'd longed to do for the past 20 minutes. Fortunately, Archer was ready and grabbed him by the uniform. It took a good amount of strength to hold him back. He tried to give him a stern look, but Trip saw nothing but the interlocked bodies of the Sub-commander and the alien.

Finally, Se'Yul broke the kiss, pulled the Vulcan upright, and smiled with satisfaction. T'Pol trembled with shock.

"Yes, you are inexperienced, but with practice you would certainly make an excellent lover. Will you reconsider my offer?"

By this, Trip could take no more, and Archer was not about to hold him back. He practically crashed into Se' Yul, snatching T'Pol away from his embrace.

"Goodbye, Se'Yul. And just for the record, that's not how we say farewell. Displays like that are kept private." Archer told him icily.

Se'Yul gazed back at T'Pol longingly, still waiting for an answer. T'Pol merely turned around and walked briskly to the turbolift, intending to meditate until she passed out from exhaustion. Se'Yul took one last look at the humans, contemplating their reactions to his actions. The Commander was seething with rage, perhaps even with jealousy. It seemed that he had already claimed her, but she evidently didn't know it or acknowledge it. The Captain, on the other hand, was simply displeased. Yes, it was definitely time to leave.

After Se'Yul left, Archer fixed Trip with a disappointed glare.

"What's with you? You know she can take care of herself."

"He was way too close! You can't expect me to be okay with the way he was actin'!"

"You were just as transparent as he was. You basically shoved him away from her."

"Like I said, he was way too close! He practically had his tongue down her throat! If it's not our job as friends to protect her, it's our job as crewmembers! And besides, he was just plain askin' for it." He ranted, trying to justify his actions both to himself and his captain.

"It might be in his culture to make direct offers."

"Well it seems pretty clear to me that she said no! And then he asked her again, in front of us, to have sex!"

"I know, but you shouldn't have flown at him. You've been ready to kill him since he first looked at her."

Trip looked at him indignantly.

"Don't tell me you think she was okay with it. She practically smacked'im herself. I woulda done the job for her, as a man should."

Archer couldn't argue with that, so he sighed and patted Trip on the back. Having attractive crewmembers could sometimes he a problem, as he had been shown over and over.

"It's a good things there's fewer women onboard that men. Otherwise we'd definitely have this problem a whole lot more often."

Trip rolled his eyes, barely listening. The wheels in his head were turning again as he pondered how quickly he could get back up to her.

Later that night in her quarters, T'Pol was still meditating. She had come to realize that her flushed cheeks and the knot in her stomach were signs of embarrassment, and she was almost ashamed. She had never been so humiliated in her life, and in front of her commanding officer as well! It certainly put things into perspective.

Opening her eyes for the first time in an hour, T'Pol looked down, studying the curves of her figure. Vulcans placed no value of physical beauty, therefore she had always been minimally concerned with her appearance. But Se'Yul's blatant appreciation for her body disturbed her. She wondered if others, possibly even the humans, had similar views. It certainly was most puzzling and distressing, but not nearly as the Commander's behavior. She still couldn't understand why he had been so protective. She had greatly appreciated it at the time, but why was he being so uncharacteristic? Not even the captain had openly shown such protectiveness. Was it possible that he felt attached by some special bond to her? Did he view their relationship as something other than professional? Now again, she came to another deeply puzzling question. Did she see it as something else?

Unlike the other questions, this one didn't alarm her too much. Of course their relationship was unique. He was the only human who intrigued her as much as he irritated her. His mathematical genius and rare talent combined with fluxating moods, preconceptions, and moral beliefs made him fascinating and.easy to talk to. He had an uncanny ability to empathize, one unlike any she had ever known. Perhaps, she thought, their relationship was growing into an actual friendship and if so, how would she know how to act? Vulcans didn't have friends. The doorbell chimed. Once again her cheeks flared as the embarrassment returned.

"Come in."

There stood the subject of her thoughts, holding two mugs of what smelled like green tea.

"I guessed you hadn't left yer room since our friend left, so I brought ya somethin'." He said it quickly, almost as if he were embarrassed to intrude upon her privacy.

"Sit down, if you like."

Coming closer, he noticed an unusual quality about her. Her eyes shifted, and he couldn't understand why she wouldn't look at him. Then he guessed it.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt yer meditatin'?"

"No, I had just finished."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them, each not daring to ask the burning questions in their minds.

"I wondered."

"What?" He asked quickly, hoping for a way to get this off his chest.

"Why were you so protective of me today?"

He scowled.

"He was bein' an ass, and it's our job to see that none of you ladies gets harassed out here."

"His behavior is known as harassment?"

"Hell yes! Why, do Vulcans also openly express interest in each other like that?"

"Vulcans do not express interest in one another. You may recall that I told you our marriages are arranged."

"Oh, right."

She paused, looking into the swirling steam coming off her mug.

"I'm curious. why did he not choose Ensign Sato?"

"What?"

"He must have seen both our photographs in the database. Why then did he choose me over her, or any other female for that matter?"

"Well, um, I guess he found you the most attractive."

Again she looked puzzled, but pursued the subject no longer. Intrigued by her sudden relapse into herself, Trip mentioned,

"You are pretty, you know."

Startled brown eyes flew up, wide in surprise.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said yer pretty; hell yer one of the most beautiful women I know."

As the sound of his words reached his mouth, he nearly winced. That sounded too much like a confession, and he knew it. Yet, he felt good about it. Like he been carrying a weight on his chest for months and finally taken it off. He carefully looked back at her, expecting a measure of scorn to be mixed in with the surprise.

But, of course, he had yet again misjudged her. As she gazed at him, he saw through her mask of indifference. Why was she so flushed, and why did he get the feeling that she was pleased?

T'Pol turned away, suddenly acutely aware of his gaze upon her, and she was unable to bear the weight of it. Did he always look that way at her, or had she simply imagined it? She stood abruptly, and with her back still to him she faced the window, leaning her forehead against the cold glass to cool her cheeks.

Trip was amazed. This whole thing was unbelievable. The Vulcan Sub-commander, Miss High-and-Mighty herself, was embarrassed and pleased that he thought she was pretty. He suddenly realized that she was wearing a dress, of sorts. Like most Vulcan clothes, the two front panel crossed at the neck, but then fell in one solid piece down her body, accentuating the roundness of her hips, the thinness of her waist and shoulders.

Damn it, he thought, how long have I been really attracted to her? Hell, if it had been any other woman, Trip would already be at her side. Was her reaction a signal? It damn well seemed like one. He had to find out if it was. Slowly, so as not to alarm her, he closed the distance between them.

T'Pol heard him approaching, and could feel her heart beat quicken as the blood pounded in her head. She could almost feel his touch. It was not normal for her to feel this way, but she didn't want him to leave. There was such a wonderful intimacy between them, even though hadn't exchanged more than amiable conversation. She could feel his breath on her neck as he murmured,

"However, no man should ever force himself on a lady, even if he does find her attractive."

Slowly, she gently turned her head, peering at him through her lashes.

"And what if she consented? Would it be proper for him then to immediately demand satisfaction?"

Trip couldn't believe it. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? Hell, yes, she was, and it was music to his ears.

"No, a true gentleman would take things slow and steady, so that the lady could get comfortable first."

He slid a warm palm under her delicate chin; forcing her breathtaking eyes to meet his. His suspicions were confirmed. Satisfied, he carefully wrapped strong arms around her, delighting in the fact that she fit so perfectly into the curve of his shoulder. He rested his lips against her hair, content beyond words simply to stand there; looking out at the streaks of light was the ship waded its way deeper into space, knowing that she understood.

T'Pol felt the same way as Trip did, but it felt so much more overpowering to her than to him. She couldn't begin to comprehend all the emotions and feelings. Struggling to keep herself from completely collapsing into his embrace, she decided to leave that task for another time. Right now, all she wanted in the world was to continue this. Contentedly wrapped in his warm, reassuring embrace, she inhaled his distinct smell, and was vaguely amazed at how pleasant she found it to be.

Neither knew how long they stood there, wrapped up in each other and the possibilities of the future. But Trip finally decided that it had been a long day. He tenderly scooped her up and crossed the threshold to her bed. Tenderly laying her down, he grabbed a quilt and spread it over her before climbing in with her. He once again took her in his arms, and he smiled when he realized she was asleep. Once again, time passed immeasurably as he watched her. He simply couldn't get enough of her, her face, the light shifting of her gown as she breathed.

Just before sleep claimed him, he focused once more on her own sleeping form, memorizing the shadows and contours of her face and body created by the light. She looked so vulnerable; he couldn't believe he had never noticed it before. She wasn't cold, sexless and unkind as she often seemed (or tried) to be. She was a woman, possessing incredibly powerful feelings and emotions, and an enormous (though undiscovered) capacity to love. Whatever her reasons for hiding from them, it didn't make her any less of a person, and it didn't change the fact that he loved her.


End file.
